The IPDC is one of three components of the molecular imaging aspect of the NIH Roadmap initiative, with the other two being high specificity/high sensitivity probes, and the set-up of an imaging probe database (MICAD). The IPDC produces known and new imaging probes for the NIH research community. The new IPDC laboratories began full operations early in calendar year 2007.[unreadable] [unreadable] The following projects (in alphabetical order by PI) are being addressed:[unreadable] [unreadable] Dr. Baron (NIAID); 'Fluorescent Probes to Image Prion Protein Trafficking' [unreadable] Dr. Braun (NIDCD); 'Thyroid Hormone Actions in CNS Studied with I-124 PET'[unreadable] Dr. Bugge (NIDCR); Dr. Leppla (NIAID); 'Protease Imaging Agents'[unreadable] Dr. Capala (NCI); 'Affibody-Based Molecular Imaging Probes for in Vivo Characterization of Growth Factor Expression'[unreadable] Dr. Carroll-Portillo (Sandia National Laboratories); 'f PEG-Chol"[unreadable] Dr. Cherukuri (NCI); 'Nitroxide Radical Probes as Redox-sensitive MRI Contrast Agents for Assessment of Radiation-Induced Damage, Neuropathological Diseases, and Inflammation'[unreadable] Dr. Chock (NHLBI); 'Synthesis of a fluorogenic substrate for phospholipase C' [unreadable] Dr. Choyke (NCI); 'Gadolinium Labeled PAMAM Dendrimers for Vascular Imaging'[unreadable] Dr. Jeffrey Diamond (NINDS); 'Caged mGluR Antagonist for Rapid Activation on ON Bipolar Cells in Retina'[unreadable] Dr. Doroshow (NCI); 'ApoSense Imaging Probe Development'[unreadable] Dr. Doroshow (NCI); 'Lapatinib Imaging Probe Development'[unreadable] Dr. Dyall (NIAID); 'Development of Radiolabeled Substrates of HSV-1 Thymidine Kinase for In Vivo Molecular Imagin gof Infectious Diseases'[unreadable] Dr. Eddy (NIEHS); 'In Situ ATP Detection during Sperm Capacitation'[unreadable] Dr. Fessler (NIEHS); 'Synthesis of fPEG-cholesterols for Imaging Lipid rafts'[unreadable] Dr. Freed (NCI-Frederick); 'Fluorescent Analogs of AME'[unreadable] Dr. Gandjbakhche (NICHD); 'Modulation of Fluorescence Lifetime with Metal Chelates'[unreadable] Dr. Michael Gottesman (NCI); 'ABCG2-Specific Imaging Agents for Breast Cancer'[unreadable] Dr. Grimes (NHLBI); 'Proposed Synthesis of a Kainate'[unreadable] Dr. Hall (NCI); 'Syntheses of fluorescent derivatives of NSC73306'[unreadable] Ms. Hawkins (NCI); 'Syntheses of Ribose and Deoxyribose Pteridine RNA-DNA Fluorescent Analogs for Incorporation into RNA/DNA for Dynamic and Functional Studies' [unreadable] Dr. Isaac(NINDS); 'Caged AMPA Receptor Ligands for use with Two-Photon Excitation'[unreadable] Dr. Jacobson (NIDDK); 'Radioligands for In Vivo Imaging of A3 Adenosine Receptors'[unreadable] Dr. Knutson (NHLBI); 'Design and Synthesis of Luminescent Probes suitable for use in Nonlinear Optical and Superresolution Microscopy (STED, STAQ and beyond)'[unreadable] Dr. Le Grice (NCI); 'Synthesis of the Trifunctional Agent NBzM'[unreadable] Dr. Lippincott-Schwartz (NICHD); 'Synthesis of Caged Fluorescent Molecules for Photoactivation Localization Microscopy (PALM)'[unreadable] Dr. Newman (NIDA); 'D3 Receptor Imaging Agents'[unreadable] Dr. Potter (DoD); 'Development of Novel Manganese Chelates for Studying Mineralization'[unreadable] Dr. Rein (NCI); 'Request for Biarsenical Compounds'[unreadable] Dr. Roney (CC); 'Targeted Oral Contrast Development for Colonic Polyp Detection on Computed Tomography'[unreadable] Dr. Rubin (NCI); '125 I-Radiolabeling of Secreted Frizzled-Related Protein-1'[unreadable] Dr. Sarin (CC); 'Gadolinium-PAMAM Dendrimer-Peptide Conjugates for In Vivo Targeting of Astrocytoma via Kinin Receptors'[unreadable] Dr. Sarraf (NIAMS); 'Proposal for Imaging of SAA Amyloidosis'[unreadable] Dr. Soldatov (NIA); 'Cy3 Fluorescent Derivative of Gabapentine as a New Tool of Calcium Channel Research with Potenial Application in Anthrax Study'[unreadable] Dr. Subramaniam (NCI); 'Construction of Gold-based Imaging Probes for Mapping Drug Binding Sites on HIV-1 Envelope Glycoproteins'[unreadable] Dr. Tootell (NIMH); 'SPIO MRI Agents'[unreadable] Dr. Ungerleider (NIMH); 'Novel Neural MRI Tracers for Anterograde and Retrograde Transport Studies'[unreadable] Dr. Wierzchoslawsi (NCI); 'Fluorescence Labeled Nucleotides as Probes for In Vivo Detection of HIV-1 Preintegration Complexes' [unreadable] Dr. Zheng (NHGRI); 'Development of Fluorogenic Substrates of Alpha-Glucosidase, Alpha-Galactosidasse and Glucocerebrosidase for Research on Pompe, Fabry and Gaucher Diseases'[unreadable] Dr. Young (NIMH); 'Radiolabeling of Vasopressin 1b Receptor Ligands'